Broken
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: Her last year in High School was going up in flames and he is the one keeping her prisioner in her own mind. All she asks for is for him to see his mistake and come back to her and end this torture. Rated M for future chapters Maiko, Kataang, Sukka, and Tyko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place in high school and in modern times, just so everyone knows what is going on and why they aren****'****t in the Fire Nation, or Ba Sing Se or wherever else.**

**Anyway, happy reading.**

Broken

Zuko x Mai

Chapter 1

It was their Senior year in High School, Zuko and Mai had broke up once again and were now barely back on the friend level. Aang and Katara were friends with Mai and tried to comfort her during the break up, but there didn't seem to be a way to mend the raven haired girl's heart. Zuko had broken up with her through a letter after he had ended their relationship without warning or good reason.

She walked to her locker which happened to only be a couple lockers away from Zuko's which aggravated Mai beyond belief. 'Really? This has got to be punishment for something I know it does.' Mai thought to herself as her heart broke further than it had been. Zuko waltzed up to his locker and fought with the combination and acted like nothing happened, Mai gave him a despising look and slammed her locker before storming off to class. She hoped that he was left standing confused but she figured that he hadn't even batted an eye.

The day was long and Suki and Mai talked about their plans for the weekend and what they could possibly do to get Mai's mind off the hot headed jerk. Toph came up and poked Mai wanting her attention for something Mai was sure was only going to bug her.

"You know you and Zuko need to stop breaking up. You guys are meant for each other and all you guys do is get together and then something happens and suddenly it's over. You two long for each other even if you don't want to admit it." Mai knew Toph was right and just didn't want to admit it, Suki nodded as Sokka came up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You two have special chemistry and I wish that he didn't have to worry so much about making his parents happy." Suki rolled her eyes at the fact Zuko was parent whipped. Katara and Aang joined the group in the hall after they got their homework and wanted to know what was going on with their friends.

"I just want to get him out of my head so I can be happy for once like he is. But NO that won't ever happen." Mai rolled her eyes and sighed. Spotting Zuko approaching from down the hall she crossed her arms and gave the girl he was hanging with an evil look. Once he was out of sight she fought the tears that were building in her eyes, Suki pulled her into a hug knowing what she was feeling and only wanted comfort for her friend. Everyone knew that Mai wasn't the best at showing her emotions and it was rare that she let anyone know her true emotions.

Mai looked at the books Katara was holding and remembered that she had the same homework and went back to her locker to get the book before they left; the group followed her as Zuko had come back for something he too had forgotten.

"Blasted homework." He smiled at Mai hoping that she would stop giving him a cold shoulder. Mai grabbed her book, and once again, slammed her locker shut and left with her friends before Zuko could mutter another word.

She got home and found her family had eaten without her again; she punched the microwave for 30 seconds and waited for her meal to warm up again. She wasn't really hungry but if she left it where it was her mother would yell at her because she hadn't eaten. Soon the microwave beeped signaling that her meal was warm, she took it out of the microwave and walked to her room and ate. Her homework stared at her from the end of her bed waiting for her to start; she glanced at it a few times as she picked at the meal her mother had made her.

She spent hours on her homework trying to make sense of the jumbled information that she had been given, she could have used her computer to find the information but that would have been a little too easy so she just settled on waiting for the answer in class tomorrow. It was close to midnight when she looked at the clock, half of her dinner sat on her night stand waiting to be picked up and taken care of. She figured that her parents had gone to bed a long time ago, so she headed down to the kitchen and threw the rest of her dinner in the trash and discarded the dirty plate in the sink before she grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and headed back up to her room. Zuko had walked back into her head as she tried to sleep and had found that sleep was evading her, she was trapped in her own prison and Zuko was the guard making sure she couldn't escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank Kimjuni2, gaby, and SubjectDeltaBubz for commenting on this story and encouraging me to continue writing it.**

She woke in the morning to her alarm clock going off and a pounding in her head, she had about 20 minutes to get ready and head to school. She sat up in bed and got dressed with her normal black/dark red attire; she straightened her hair and pulled it back into a low bun.

"Well this should be another day in hell" Mai spoke aloud to no one in particular and grabbed her back pack before departing to her car. The car ride was quiet and lonely, she didn't even bother turning on the radio like she normally did but today she felt like there was nothing to even be happy about.

She came into the lunch room and sat alone at the table that her friends usually grouped up at but they didn't show up. She gave a irritated sigh and headed for her locker when the bell rang, she put her coffee cup into her locker and grabbed the books for her class. Normally by now Zuko would have waltzed up and tried once again to talk to her but he never showed up so she walked back down the now empty hall to her class. About half way through the class Suki and Katara came into the class along with Aang, Mai didn't even blink and eye and continued to draw on the paper she had in front of her.

"Uh oh. Some thing is wrong" Suki whispered to Katara as they took their seats around Mai. Ignoring her friends was easier then telling them what was actually wrong, so she didn't, not even when Toph came in and complained about Mai's unpleasant attitude. It wasn't long before the bell rang and they all departed to their next class, Mai was thrilled that it was archery week in Gym. Her skills in archery exceeded all her other classmates, Suki and Mai always paired up when it came to group activities.

The bell rang again and the girls headed to lunch, Mai picked at the hot pocket she has brought for a lunch while everyone else ate theirs in a starving manner. Zuko was a table over laughing with his friends, Mai wanted nothing more than to simply place a strip of duct tape over all their mouths so she would have a quiet lunch for once.

School had drug by like a heard of turtles, when the end of the day came Suki and Katara stood by Mai's locker.

"So what did Aang get you for Valentines Day?" Suki asked as she nudged Katara, Mai had forgotten the dreaded holiday and dropped her head against the locker next to her.

"Someone's had a bad day." Zuko chuckled at the sight of Mai's head against a locker.

"Fuck Valentines Day" Mai sighed and slammed her locker and the girls walked off, Jet came running down the hall way and crashed into Mai and her friends. "Watch where you are going!"

"Shit, Mai I am so sorry. I didn't mean to I didn't see you there." Jet jumps up and helps Mai and her friends to their feet. Mai could see out of the corner of her eye that Zuko wasn't happy about Jet having any contact with her, which was funny that he was ignoring the bubbly girl bouncing at his side.

"Of course you didn't see me here" Mai rolled her eyes and brushed off her clothes. Aang and Sokka ran up and made sure their girls were okay.

"Look can I make it up to you? How about dinner after school tomorrow?" Jet wasn't sure what to do, it wasn't often that him and Mai interacted.

"I don't know." Mai looked to her friends who seemed to be waiting for her to just cave. "Alright fine, see you tomorrow" and with that she turned and left with her friends.

"See you tomorrow Mai!" Jet looked over and Zuko who was more than jealous and gave him a smile before walking off in the direction of the exit.

"Oh my god Mai has a date!" Katara jumped into the air in excitement.

"It's good to see you getting back on the horse Mai, I know Zuko really ripped out your heart" Sokka placed a loving hand on Mai's shoulder receiving a half smile from the gloomy girl.

"You have no idea Sokka." Mai was soon being hugged by all her friends. "Okay now you guys are smothering me."

"Sorry!" they all laughed and hugged her once more but not as smothering as the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came fast compared to the night Mai had, Zuko has spent keeping her up all night trying to convince her that going out with Jet was a bad idea. Mai finally fell asleep so she could ignore her phone that chimed every 3 minutes with a new text from the annoying ex of hers. Mai woke more tired than normal and hoped that at least one of her teachers would let her power nap in their class, or she would just stop at the dollar store and pick up an energy drink to help her survive the long day.

She wore a dark red dress with black roses on it with black ankle boots, she thought that it was dressy enough for a unofficial date. She walked into school like she normally did getting looks that started to aggravated her. "What a girl can't dress up for once?" she sat down at her table the looks had quickly stopped once Mai snapped at everyone.

"Mai!" Katara ran up and hugged the girl "You look beautiful, I am surprised that you got all dressed up!"

Mai chuckled and hugged the young water bender back. "Thank you Katara."

It wasn't long till Zuko came in and walked up to Mai. "Why haven't you answered any of my texts?!"

"Maybe because I don't care what you think, why are you so worried about what I am doing when we aren't even together anymore Zuko." Mai shoved him away and enjoyed her coffee that was in front of her.

"I care about your safety Mai" Zuko wasn't going to drop this no matter what.

"Look I think she told you to leave her alone, why don't you do that" Jets voice cracked the tension between the ex's.

"Buzz off Jet, this isn't any of your concern" Zuko shot Jet a very unpleased look.

"Actually my life is none of your business Zuko." Mai stood up and stood close to Jet, she could tell her action hurt Zuko what she didn't expect was Jet to play along so well as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You look beautiful today" Jet smiled at Mai, he would have commented earlier if he had seen what she was wearing before.

"Thanks Jet." Mai let a smile dance on her lips before her face went back to being expressionless. Suki and Sokka walked in shortly after the fight had broke out between the ex's and Jet. Katara though that she would catch them up on what was going on while they waited for their friend become free again. The bell rang and Jet picked up Mai's backpack and assisted her out of the Cafeteria, Zuko's eyes were burning a hole in the back of Mai's head but she ignored it as best as she could.

Jet held her backpack as she put her homework books into her locker and rolled up her backpack for use later, Zuko stood and tried to get his locker open only getting madder and madder as the failed attempts to open his locker persisted. Jet gave Mai a kiss on the cheek before he went to his own locker to get his things as Mai headed off to her first class of the day.

Jet and Mai seen each other every passing period bringing a small smile to her lips, sadly the smile never lasted long as Zuko was usually close behind them wherever they went. Once again the new 'couple' parted ways as they went to their classes, Mai entered the locker rooms to change out for gym and seen Suki and Katara talking.

"So Mai what is with Jet clinging to you all of a sudden?" Azula's voice rang through the locker room as she too was changing out for the class.

"We have a date and why do you care?" Mai wasn't fond of the power hungry Azula.

"Well Zu-Zu didn't sleep at all last night and I am concerned about his health" Azula leaned against her locker.

"Well that is his fault, why wasn't he talking to Ty Lee. She is his girlfriend after all." Mai grabbed her water bottle and left with Katara and Suki.

"WHAT!?" Azula's voice rang through the locker room as the girls left.

"So where is Jet taking you?" Suki smiled at her friend. "Maybe we can make it a triple date."

"Just a double date, Aang is taking me to a special place" Katara giggled.

"Okay then a double date." Suki rolled her eyes at Katara.

"I don't know guys. I don't know where we are going or what time. He just said after school." Mai walked to the 'safe zone' of the archery range and waited for the signal to get the bow and begin shooting.

"You didn't get much sleep did you?" Suki tipped her head at her irritated friend.

"No I didn't. The jerk kept me a wake all night. I think I only got a couple hours of sleep." Mai let a yawn slip past her lips.

"I can tell. Well you can sleep at lunch if you wish." Suki lightly rubbed Mai's back, before Mai could respond the whistle was blown and she grabbed her favorite bow off the rack and stood by the quiver.

"I just might have to" again the whistle blew and Mai fired off her 3 arrows in no time flat. Suki looked at the target to see the arrows fighting for a space in the center of the target, Mai handed her the bow and let her friend shoot. "Point down some." Suki listened to her professional archer friend.

They did this for the rest of the hour till it was time to go and change out again and go to lunch. Azula had been successfully pissed off so she spent the whole lunch hour chewing Zuko and Ty Lee's butt about not telling her they were together. Mai laid her head on Jet's shoulder and tried to sleep the best she could, Toph and Suki had to start a fight though which resulted in Mai breaking them up with Sokka's help.

"You two are making a nap almost impossible to accomplish. Toph if you get all pissed with me because of my attitude again, so help me Agni I will beat the living shit out of you." Jet started to rub Mai's back hoping it would calm her down some, and it did help but not for long as the bell rang again and they all departed to their next class.

"Hey if you want we can just go to my house, I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie." Jet suggested as Mai dug around in her locker.

"That actually sounds amazing, I was hoping that we weren't going out any where fancy. Your parents wont mind?" Mai tipped her head at him

"They are on vacation some where." Jet chuckled.

"Okay. I will have to call my mom before we leave here and we will just go to your place then." Mai gave a small smile

"Sounds great. See ya later beautiful" Jet kissed her cheek and walked of to his next class, mai too turned and went to her next class after she closed her locker.

"So are we double dating?" Suki whispered to Mai as they entered the class room.

"No, afraid not. Jet is taking me to his house to eat and then watch a movie. I probably wont watch it as I'll probably be asleep through it." Mai whispered back giving a small chuckle.

"Sounds exciting." Suki nudged her friend and both girls giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, yikes it has been way too long since I have updated any of my stories and I apologize for that.**

**I just finished high school and have been looking for a job to pay for college so bare with me. Thank you all for reviewing my stories it means a lot to me.**

**Thank you Fangirling-Procrastinator for your review on the last chapter, I hope you like where I took this chapter. :)**

* * *

School ended and Mai called her mother to inform her of the plans and hung up before her mother could rape her ear with the sex talk. it wasnt long till Jet walked up with his backpack and waited for Mai to finish getting what she needed.

"My "parental unit" says I have to be home by 9." Mai chuckled as she zipped up her backpack.

"No problem." Jet smiled at Mai hoping that she would lighten up a little bit for him.

"See you Monday Mai!" Her friends called to her as they left the building, Ty Lee bounced up to Zuko's locker and waited for him.

"Hey Jet, we should totally hang out more often." Ty Lee wasn't afraid to flirt in front of Mai, she should have been but she wasn't the brightest crayon in the room as far as Mai was concerned.

"Probably not." Jet turned and walked out with Mai, Zuko wasn't in sight anywhere which was already making Mai's night. She examined the black Mustang that Jet lead her to, obviously the guy wasn't broke by any means.

"Nice car." Mai slowly slipped into the passenger seat which cupped her body and hugged her closely, it was almost the perfect bed.

"Thanks." Jet smiled and closed the door and ran to the other side settling into the drivers seat and soon drove her to his house. He pulled up to a large house, it was possibly bigger than Mai's house.

Mai sat in the living room while Jet made dinner, the couch was plush and black along with most of the furniture. It shocked her that it was so dark for a living room but that was their choice, if she could she would repaint her whole house to match her dark color scheme. It wasn't long till Jet brought her dinner and sat with her on the couch.

"You have a lovely home. Not what I expected." Mai stated as she began to eat.

"its a little dark for my taste but it works and its growing on me." Jet looked around as he replied and also began eating.

Their dinner was short and their conversation wasn't very existent, they watched one if Jet's favorite movies which sadly happened to be Zuko's too. Mai knew how the movie would end and let her self sleep some waking herself up off and on so it looked like she was still somewhat interested. Soon it was time for her to go home, they stood and headed to his car.

"I had a nice time." Mai stated as they pulled up to her house.

"I did too." Jet gave her a smile as he got out, opened the door for her and walked her to the front door.

"See you Monday, Jet." Mai turned and unlocked her front door.

"See you then Mai..." Jet turned away but paused. "Hey Mai, are things going to be the same on Monday or is it going to go back to normal?"

"I assume it is going to return to normal... I am sorry." She sighed and walked into her house closing the door behind her. Jet soon left after, she felt like crap for treating him the way that she did but she wasn't ready to move on. Zuko still haunted her every thought and until he left there was no way she was going to be happy with someone else.

She crawled up the stairs and into her room and changed into her pjs which at the time was only a tank top and her underwear. She hadn't noticed that there was someone else in the room with her that watched her undress.

"You were out late." Mai jumped and wrapped the bankers around herself as fast as she could. Shouldn't believe what age was seeing. Zuko standing in her room.

"Get out! Pig!" Mai thought that her threats were good, until her throwing dagger went through Zuko and stuck in the walk behind him. Her illusions were getting worse, except this one was full form and was wondering where she had been.

"Mai you know I still love you and that I care about your well being. Please don't see Jet anymore he isn't good for you." The illusion walked over to her and say in the bed placing a hand on get leg and looked at her lovingly. Mai was about in tears at this point cause she couldn't believe how her night was ending and there had to be a reason besides her mind telling something she already knew, which was that it was going to take a long time to get over Zuko, if that ever was going to happen and she was loosing faith in that fast.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Having you seen me suffer long enough?" Mai cried into her knees which were pressed firmly against her chest. The illusion left without an answer and Mai soon found herself asleep and dreaming of the guy who was shredding her, it wasn't by choice its just what her mind wanted to think about.

* * *

On Monday morning she woke and looked in the mirror to see that her eyes were blood shot and that they were swollen and puffy from crying that night. Honestly they looked like this almost every morning, and every morning she fixed her face with make up and eye drops and she looked flawless once again. She recalled one day that she was so late she didn't bother with her morning routine and went to school in her blood shot natural glory.

"Worst day of my life." She looked at the mirror again and shook her head, it was a very brutal day. She was picked on 10x harder than on normal days, she spent most of the day in the office hidden in the nurses room. Seemed like a safe place at the time, never was but it seemed like it should have been.

She didn't go to her locker that morning and went straight to gym, she didn't want to deal with all the shit that was down in her locker area anyway. Katara and Suki followed closely behind Mai as they were worried about her since they knew her routine so well, this change was bound to have something go wrong since she probably needed to put something in her locker.

"Are you okay Mai? You seem stressed." Suki tipped her head at Mai and lightly hugged her friend as Katara did the same creating a Mai sandwich.

"I can't be near him today at all, I will flip out and probably loose everything if I see him. All he did was stalk me all weekend in my head, even at Jet's house." Make voice hardly ever trembled or cracked but today it was taking all her might to not break as she held on to the little shield she put on today.

"Oh no, I am do sorry Mai. Sokka wasn't around this weekend anyway, you should have called." Suki said as the girls dressed out for gym.

"Then where the help was he all weekend?" Katara's voice sliced through the air. "Cause he sure as hell wasn't home either."

"Maybe he was with Zuko or Aang or Haru." Mai gave her famous blank look as they headed out.

"I don't know, Aang was with me this weekend." Katara said as Aang walked out of the boys locker room and into a conversation for some reason he was a part of.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang butted in before the girls could walk any further.

"Do you know where Sokka was all weekend?" Suki asked.

"At Zuko's I believe, maybe Haru's. I don't know I didn't talk to him this weekend." Aang said as he wrapped his arms around Katara causing Mai to make slight vomit like noises.

"Oh Mai stop, go out with Jet again maybe you will feel better about relationships." Katara thought that was a simple enough solution when she had no real idea what Mai was going through.

"No thanks I don't need the Zuko torture to increase." Mai went and sat in her corner waiting to hear what they were suppose to do today.

The day went on with Mai not talking to anyone except Suki, but even that was on a rare occasion. Mai left and took her normal route home, her mind was on auto pilot as she drove even with Zuko talking to her in the passenger seat, on the hood of the car, and even in the rear view mirror. She had learned to slowly block him out, it was hard she had to admit but it was something that she had to do. She hadn't seen Zuko that much during school and she was thankful, but Ty Lee and Azula were extremely annoying and more than usual for them. They complained about Zuko and his new behavior and stupid stuff that only mattered to them, Mai didn't know why they wanted her to hear all that shit but that's what they did and apparently succeeded.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai sat at home on her laptop and began to write a story just to keep her mind off things, sure homework should have been on the top of her to-do list but it really was the last thing on her mind. She had her radio playing as background noise, she didn't notice that it was one of Zuko's favorite albums playing as her fingers pounded against the keyboard. When she took a small break to rethink her story plan it finally hit her what she was listening to and quickly moved on to the next album, she didn't know why she kept his stupid album anyway it meant nothing to her, even though it really meant everything to her.

She yawned as she shut down her computer and got ready for bed, it had been a long day and she needed her sleep. She turned off the lamp next to her bed and snuggled down deep into her covers, if anyone walked into her room and turned on the light it would have been hard to find her under her blankets.

When the next morning came with the sudden screeching sound of an evil alarm clock, Mai woke, he hair was knotted and a complete mess. She went into her bathroom and brushed out her hair and pulled it all up into a messy bun with a couple black and red hair clips for decoration. She went back into her bedroom and got dressed then went downstairs and grabbed her coffee before heading out the door to go to school, her homework was far from being completed but that's what free periods are for.

She arrived at school and walked to her first hour class, ignoring that the bell hadn't rang yet to dismiss the students to their first hour, Suki and Katara rushed to try and keep up with Mai but they were stopped before they could catch up with her.

"What the hell was that back there?! You couldn't bother sopping and sitting with us like you normally do?" Suki shouted at Mai as she walked into the locker room and threw her things into her locker.

"I didn't feel like sitting where Azula and her clan could attack me again, or have to deal with Jet's puppy dog look, it really is quite annoying believe it or not." Mai was tying her shoes as Katara walked in and began changing herself.

"Okay so today is a off day, we all have one. Boys are being children and we are beautiful young ladies who deserve to be treated better." Katara said as she changed causing a crazy Azula laugh to fill the locker room.

"Are you mad?" Azula spouted as she leaned against the door jam. "If any of you had class you would be treated better. Mai had the best boyfriend out of all of you and she threw him away like he was a dirty sock, idiot I say."

"Go suck a cock Azula, oh right you can't cause guys don't like you because you always threaten to kill them!" Suki spat as she grabbed Mai and Katara and drug them out of the locker room. Suki continued to grumble as she continued into gym class and sat on the floor, Mai and Katara followed her letting her blow off steam before Azula comes prancing into the gym with her head held high.

Through out the day Azula would pester and annoy either Suki or Katara by attacking Mai with words, but for Mai, Azula's words were falling on deaf ears. At the end of the day Suki and Katara invited themselves over to Mai's to "study" which Mai knew meant talk about either her getting over Zuko or their next plan to get him to get back together with her. Both sounded exhausting to Mai but she went along with it figuring that it wasn't going to matter anyway.

"You feeling okay Mai, you have been so quiet all day." Suki said as she climbed into Mai's car.

"She's always quiet Suki, it's Mai think about it she doesn't talk to anyone but us." Katara answered once Suki sat in the car.

"Guys, really do we have to argue about this right now? I have a headache from hell and you two arguing isn't helping matters." Mai plopped into the drivers seat and puts her seatbelt of while rubbing her head.

"Sorry Mai." They both said in unison and remained quiet for the rest of the ride, Sokka and Aang were texting them almost non-stop since they left school. Mai was sickened by how much attention they were receiving, it was more than she ever got and probably ever will get. No one liked how cold and emotionless she was most of the time, but she had every right to be since she was almost always being picked on for something so it was easier to just not care.

Once the girls got settled in Mai's bedroom they attempted to work on homework but ended up talking about Suki's problems with Sokka and a variety of other things that involved Sokka. Mai was happy when the Sokka complaining fest came to a end but then the Mai bugging fest began.

"Mai obviously ignoring Zuko isn't working." Suki said.

"Well its working better than then chase after him idea did or the make him jealous by dating someone else did." Mai flopped on her bed tired of trying and wanting to really throw in the towel for good. Both Katara and Suki sighed as they watched their friend, she wasn't the same and she definitely was happier when she was with Zuko. He brought out the best in her and everyone seen it except Mai, all she seen was the things he did to her and how he's made her feel over the years.

"Just do what makes you happy Mai." Katara could tell that Mai was done with all these ideas that never worked and thought she should just do things her way for once.

"You need to get laid, that will put you in a better mood." Suki chimed in

"Suki! You always resort to sex, not everyone likes it and it doesn't always make them feel better." Katara shoved Suki and shook her head.

"I don't need to get laid thanks." Mai rolled her eyes, there was only one guy she ever went far with and that was Zuko. She only wanted to go all the way with him but he obviously wanted other things or girls, so it probably would never happen.

Suki and Katara left shortly after their discussion and Mai curled up in bed wanting to sleep away the day, Azula's words were starting to sink in and she didn't know how to handle it, she thought that she was ignoring it well enough that it wouldn't affect her but she was wrong. Maybe she should go out with Jet again, what could it really hurt?

**A/N: Wow guys I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get anything posted for story updates, my life suddenly got really busy and I haven't been in the best health condition as it is so my thoughts for these haven't been at 100%. I hope that you all can forgive me for updating so late and for such short chapters I will try to make them longer, hopefully I will have enough time to do so. I love you all and thank you for commenting and encouraging me to get back into writing, I really have been trying guys and I am not purposely ignoring any of you guys. :)**


End file.
